Peddler
The Peddler is a minor character from Aladdin and its second sequel. He is voiced by Robin Williams, who was also the original voice of the Genie. Background Personality Designs The Peddler is a very small man with tanned skin, a thin, black goatee, and a rectangular mustache with a triangular gap at his philtum. His clothing is quite simple, consisting of a sky blue robe that reaches the floor, a faded red sash tied around his waist, and brown sandals. The most noticeable aspect of the Peddler's outfit is his ridiculously large, white turban, which is twice as big around as his own head. Appearances Aladdin The Peddler appears at the very beginning of the film singing the theme ''Arabian Nights''. The Peddler attempts to show the audience some of his fine merchandise but are not interested until he unveils the Genie's lamp. The Return of Jafar The Peddler appears vocally once again singing a modified version of Arabian Nights. Aladdin and the King of Thieves The Peddler appears at the end of the film singing the reprise of Arabian Nights and waving goodbye to Aladdin and Princess Jasmine as they celebrate their marriage. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts In the first game, the Peddler shows up on occasion inside Aladdin's house running a shop and hiding from the Heartless that are overrunning the city. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit The Peddler has a more important role story-wise in Kingdom Hearts II game. During the first visit, he is seen chasing after Aladdin and Abu. According to Aladdin, Abu stole a lamp from the Peddler. After the lamp's return, Iago recognizes it as Jafar's lamp, saying he'd never mistake it. Returning to the Peddler's shop, Sora and friends try to purchase the lamp, but the Peddler's price is "a treasure fit for a sultan". Aladdin knows he can't just go to the palace asking for treasure, so Iago suggests another place: The Cave of Wonders. After traversing the desert, and overcoming the traps inside the cave, the gang returns to the shop with a beautiful gold statue adorned with priceless gems. However, they find the shop empty. Suddenly, they hear two voices outside: The Peddler and Pete. Running outside, Sora and friends find the Peddler being chased by Pete, who attempts to snatch the lamp, intending to release Jafar and turn him into a Heartless. The chase continues into the palace grounds, where Iago joins in by swooping down and scooping up the lamp in his beak, but crashes into a wall. After Sora and friends defeat Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, they purchase the lamp, sealing it away deep inside the palace. Second Visit Sora, Donald, and Goofy beam down from the Gummi Ship into the Peddler's shop. It has changed much now; it is filled to the brim with treasure. Suddenly, Aladdin bursts in, yelling about how the Peddler had let Jafar out of the lamp. When Sora looks back, the Peddler has vanished. He is next seen in front of the palace after Sora and the gang return from Jafar's trap at the desert ruins. They interrogate him, causing him to spill the beans: He had broken into the palace to steal some treasure, when Jafar telepathically called to him, tricking the Peddler into releasing him. Some time later, the Peddler met with a man in a black coat who paid him in treasure to keep quiet about Jafar, claiming he'd get rid of him after Jafar became a Heartless. As the Peddler puts it, "It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen..." Kingdom Hearts coded The Peddler appears again in Kingdom Hearts coded. He is the first Agrabah resident the Data Sora interacts with, and introduces him to a Gravity-based Debug Ability. After Sora fixes Agrabah, he wants a Guard Brace++; he'll trade Sora a Sardonyx Ring+ for it. Trivia *In a deleted concept, The Peddler was going to reveal himself to actually be Genie, but this idea was rejected because the producers recognized that there was more sequel potential involved in leaving the Genie fully powered. Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Adults